Year:1902
1902 in music: Singles: *Carnival of Venice Bohumir Kryl *The International Cakewalk Fred Van Eps *The Arkansas Traveler Len Spencer *Bay State Quickstep Vess Ossman *You've Been a Good Old Wagon but You Done Broke Down Len Spencer *My Old Kentucky Home Edison Male Quartette *The American Patrol Sousa's Band *Hunky-Dory Vess Ossman *Sauerkraut Is Bully George P. Watson *Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home? Arthur Collins *Anvil Chorus From Il trovatore Joe Belmont *Semiramide Overture Sousa's Band *The Mosquito's Parade Peerless Orchestra *Medley of J.K. Emmet's Yodle George P. Watson *Yankee Doodle Frank Stanley *Independentia March Joe Belmont *Amours fragiles Fragson *Good Bye Dolly Gray Harry Macdonough *Les blondes Fragson *The Fatal Rose of Red Joseph Natus *Mandy Won't You Let Me Be Your Beau Harry Tally *Nursery Rhymes Arthur Collins and Joseph Natus *I Couldn't Will F. Denny *A Mosquito Parade Vess Ossman *Ah che la morte ognora Antonio Vargas *Down Where the Wurzburger Flows Arthur Collins *Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder Jules Levy *She Rests by the Suwanee River Joseph Natus *Where Was Moses When the Light Went Out Bert Williams *Last Rose of Summer Harry Macdonough *When Knighthood Was in Flower Peerless Orchestra *Du Du William Tuson *Gigue, Scotch Jig Sousa's Band *Yankee Doodle, With Variations Walter Bowman Rogers *Down the Line with Molly Arthur Collins and Joseph Natus *A Bird in a Gilded Cage Joseph Natus *Parademarsch Husaren Regiment No. 18 Peerless Orchestra *Whoa, Bill! Arthur Collins and Joseph Natus *L'amour boiteux Fragson *The Shirt Waist Girl Metropolitan Orchestra *Ballet Music from "Faust" No. 3 Gilmore's Band *Hot Stuff Patrol Vess Ossman *Uncle Josh's Troubles in a Hotel Cal Stewart *New Colonial March Gilmore's Band *Rip Van Winkle Was a Lucky Man Dan Quinn *Uncle Josh Weathersby in a Chinese Laundry Cal Stewart *Bhairobi tumri Gauharjan *Bird Imitations Joe Belmont *L'enfante Fred Van Eps *Patrol Comique Fred Van Eps *Safe in the Arms of Jesus Westminster Chimes *Le Barbier de Seville: Air de Figaro Gabriel Soulacroix *I'll Be with You When the Roses Bloom Again Harry Macdonough *Church Scene, From "The Old Homestead" Haydn Quartet *Hearts and Flowers Peerless Orchestra *Cupid's Garden Peerless Orchestra *Moon, Moon Arthur Collins *My Castle on the Nile Arthur Collins *Nellie Gray William Tuson *La Paloma Sousa's Band *Evening Zephyrs Sousa's Band *Sweetest Story Ever Told Harry Macdonough *On the Beach Metropolitan Orchestra *C'est gentil d'être venu Victor Lejal *Mandy Lee Harry Macdonough *Home Sweet Home Harry Macdonough *Trip to the County Fair Haydn Quartet *Annie Laurie Harry Macdonough *You Couldn't Hardly Notice It at All Arthur Collins and Joseph Natus *Lancers From The Singing Girl (1st & 2nd Figures) Metropolitan Orchestra *The Piccolo Player's Reward Len Spencer *L'estudiantina William Tuson *Chariot Race March Gilmore's Band *Tale of the Bumble Bee J. W. Myers *When I Hold Your Hand in Mine Harry Macdonough *Battle of Santiago Band Records *Hearts and Flowers Harry Macdonough *Mr Captain Stop the Ship Dan Quinn *The Daisy and the Butterfly Dudley and Macdonough *Pat Malone Forgot That He Was Dead Dan Quinn *I'd Still Believe You True Joseph Natus *Bashful Betsy Brown J. W. Myers *A Watermelon Frolic Metropolitan Orchestra *Selection from 'King Dodo' Peerless Orchestra *Selection from 'A Chinese Honeymoon' Peerless Orchestra *Selection from 'The Burgomaster' Peerless Orchestra *Barn Dance from Florodora Peerless Orchestra *Hail to the Spirit of Liberty Peerless Orchestra *Amoureuse Peerless Orchestra *Overture to William Tell Edison Concert Band *Selection from "San Toy" Sousa's Band *The Liberty Bell Sousa's Band *Down South Sousa's Band *Presidential Polonaise Sousa's Band *A Bunch of Mischief Sousa's Band *Little Boy in Blue Byron G. Harlan *El Miserere, From Il Trovatore Edison Concert Band *I Want to Go To Morrow Dan Quinn *Stars and Stripes Forever March Fred Van Eps *And Then I Laughed Cal Stewart *O Didn't He Ramble Dan Quinn *The Owl and the Pussy Cat Edison Male Quartette *When the Harvest Days Are Over Harry Macdonough *U.S. Army Lancers, 1st Figure Peerless Orchestra *Florodora March Peerless Orchestra *Jolly Fellows Waltz Peerless Orchestra *Loreley Peerless Orchestra *Temptation Schottische Peerless Orchestra *The Night Alarm Metropolitan Orchestra *While the Band Is Playing Dixie Harry Macdonough *The Man Behind the Gun Sousa's Band *Under the Double Eagle March Metropolitan Orchestra *March from "El Capitan" Sousa's Band *Stay in Your Own Backyard Arthur Collins *The Serenade Sousa's Band *Patrol, Rose, Thistle and Shamrock Sousa's Band *Favorite Hymns from Sousa's Songs of Grace and Glory Sousa's Band *Indian War Dance Sousa's Band *L.A.W. March Vess Ossman *Suwanee River Metropolitan Orchestra *Independentia March Various Artists *Musical Deceptions Peerless Orchestra *On the Banks of the Wabash Harry Macdonough *At the Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea Frank Stanley *The Holy City Charles D'Almaine *Sextette from Lucia Sousa's Band *A Morning in Noah's Ark Edison Concert Band *Tell Us, Pretty Ladies Arthur Collins and Joseph Natus *Steamboat Leaving the Wharf Edison Male Quartette *Marty Maloney's Wake Len Spencer *Uncle Josh Weathersby's Trip to Coney Island Cal Stewart *Safe in the Arms of Jesus Harry Macdonough *Farmyard Edison Male Quartette *God Save the Queen Sousa's Band *Heimweh Prof. D. Wormser *23rd Psalm and Lord's Prayer Len Spencer *Uncle Josh Weathersby at the Opera Cal Stewart Category:1902